coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Kiril
Kiril was an American criminal who worked as a middleman transporting various illegal or stolen items. He was also part of a human trafficking ring run by the Eastern European crime boss known as "Nachalnik". As intimidating as Kiril could be, he was terrified of Nachalnik. History Kiril picked up girls from cargo containers dropped off at Harrison Marine Terminal. Kiril had bribed the foreman Roy Gardocki to set aside the right containers and look the other way whenever Kiril arrived to pick them up. This arrangement continued uninterrupted until May 20, 2005, when a longshoreman named Mike Chulaski stumbled onto a container filled with girls. Noticing one of them, Lena Golovnka, was sick, he took her to Roy's office to recover. Mike let Lena stay with him and tried to help her remain in the United States legally, but Lena, having been told that Kiril had a job waiting for her, made a phone call and ran off to meet up with him. Lena had no idea that this "job" was forced prostitution until Kiril took her to one of Nachalnik's houses. Mike, still wanting to help Lena, managed to track down Kiril and asked where to find her. Kiril scoffed at the idea that Mike's interest in Lena was anything but sexual. Mike lied and said was the case, then bribed Kiril to give him the address of Nachalnik's house. Though Mike was initially ejected from the house after finding Lena, he eventually managed to make a deal with Nachalnik to buy Lena's freedom for $50,000. Kiril was sent to make the exchange at the Starlight Motel. He would meet up with Mike in one room, while keeping Lena in another room under the watch of another girl, Kateryna Yechenko, until Kiril was ready to give her up. Kiril was about to leave when it became clear that Mike didn't have enough money, but Mike instead offered him the boat he lived on, insisting it was worth $70,000. Mike told Kiril to take a look for himself, but refused to give the keys until he got Lena. When Kiril returned, however, he found Mike dead, bludgeoned to death, and his boat keys missing. Realizing Nachalnik would blame him for the deal's failure, Kiril fled without even checking on Lena. Two years later, Mike's case was reopened. Kiril was quickly tracked by authorities to a pay-as-you-go cell phone and picked up. Questioned by Detectives Will Jeffries and Nick Vera, Kiril told them about giving the house address to Mike, naively thinking he could leave once he did this. Vera and Scotty Valens visited Kiril in lock-up sometime later and told him they had Nachalnik in custody. Fearing for his safety, Kiril begged them to get him out of General Population, but the detectives demanded to know what happened during the exchange at the motel first. Mike's killer, Kateryna, was arrested soon after. :ADA Alexandra Thomas was willing to make a deal with Kiril against Nachalnik. It's unclear if this happened, but she was at his cell when he was last seen. Category:Guest characters Kiril